


A fling with Roman

by Alexasnow



Series: One shot smut [6]
Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, Possession (2008)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, short one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have moved in to a new neighborhood and your new neighbor Roman pays you a visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New neighbor

There came a knock at the door, you run over to answer it, you recognize your new neighbor instantly he has an edge of danger to him which makes you weary but he is very attractive and rough around the edges “Thought I would welcome you to the neighborhood, have seen you around, you moved in a few weeks ago right?”

“Yes I did”

“You going to invite me in neighbor?”

Part of you wants to say no but you decide to be polite “Yes of course”

He follows you into the living room, you sit down on the couch, he slumps next to you and pulls in close, his proximity is making you nervous, he smiles and seems to delight in putting you on edge “Look I am going to cut to the chase here, I think your beautiful and I would like to screw around with you”

“What?”

“You heard me, you interested?”

He says leaning over you, you feel very exposed in your little summer dress all of a sudden, he places his hand on your knee sliding his fingers underneath your knee and swiftly pulling you under him in one fluid motion, he slides his fingers slowly up you thigh, you have to try and ignore your arousal as you say “I have a boyfriend I am flattered but I can’t”

“Honey I came over to fuck you, not flatter you”

His blunt to the point statement makes you wet, as you have seen him around working on his car, his muscles hard at work gleaming with sweat, not too much muscle just nice and toned, you bite your lip knowing you shouldn't give in to him and you should stop his roaming hands, one now groping at your breast through your dress, makes you moan softly, the other pulling your panties down, you aid him in removing your panties “Mmm I knew you wanted me just as much as I wanted you” he groans.

He starts kissing your neck softly as his hand slides between your legs over your wetness “Oh fuck your so wet for me already” He pushes two fingers inside of you, you bite your lip as he pushes them deep inside you, pulling out he takes them to his mouth and sucks greedily at his fingers telling you that you taste amazing, he unzips his jeans pulling them off, he is wearing no underwear so you can see his growing erection, your sex throbs at the sight, pulling you further down the couch placing himself between your legs, he guides his cock to your moist lips before thrusting in to you deep and hard, pressing his weight down upon you he groans in appreciation of how it feels to be inside you “Bet your boyfriend doesn't know how to fuck you, but I do, you like it rough don’t you?”

“mm hmm”

You barely manage to get the words out between moans as your pleasure intensifies with another forceful thrust, he continues to build speed pushing a little deeper until he fills you to the hilt, he takes your mouth in a rough but hungry kiss, forcing his tongue into your mouth, dominating you with every part of his body, you revel in his desire and lust, giving in to him your orgasm finally begins to build, it doesn't take long for him to push you over the edge, sensing your growing arousal as your back arches to meet his dizzying powerful thrusts, he pulls away from the kiss breathless “I want to hear you cry out”

His words heavy with desire are enough, you cry out your ecstasy loud and prolonged as he continues his swift pace, your body is wracked with the aftershocks of your heady orgasm, you tremble as the pleasure continues to hit you in waves. You feel him growing harder with the build of his own orgasm, his groans guttural and deep, he cries out as he releases himself deep inside you, he shivers with delight as his cock pulses, soon he is still, he lays upon you for a moment recovering his breath, he pulls out quickly and puts his jeans on.

You hear the door go your heart sinks, Roman brazenly walks over to your boyfriend and says “You got an amazing girlfriend there you lucky bastard”

He looks back to you before leaving, giving you a wry smile, and horrible as the guilt that now grips you is you know you will see him again.


	2. Taken for a ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your on your way home when you realize a car is following you

You hadn't seen Roman since that night he came over, and you had taken the cowards way out and said nothing to your boyfriend about what had really transpired moments before he got home. You were driving in torrential rain you hated driving in the rain always made you weary, the visibility was getting worse, you hadn't noticed a car had been following you until I pulled over into a woodland area sheltered yourself and your car from the rain, it still came through the trees but lighter, the other car pulled up behind you, you felt anxious, you try to steel your nerves but your calm was shattered by a knock upon the window. You can only see a dark hooded figure, you did not acknowledge them at first but soon you feared that this would antagonize the stranger so you rolled your window down enough for them to be heard, you barely made out “Get out of the car!”

He repeated it more clearly and the voice sounded familiar, still a little shaky, you step out of the car, the rain was letting up and only managing to get through the trees as light rain, you look up to see Roman "Oh my god it's you, you scared me half to death"

"Good" he states harshly, grabbing your arm dragging you round to the hood of your car.

He doesn't give you time to speak before he wrestles you down to the hood of your car, pinning your arms above your head "you know what I love about you, you always wear such short little skirts, they make for easy access"

As he said this he slid his cold wet fingers under your panties, the cold shocked you, making you strain against him, he pushed them inside of you, pushing them in an out slowly, watching your expression change from the initial shock to aroused, as he massages your clit with his thumb your expression turned to ecstasy as do your moans, he knew exactly what he was doing and how rough or gentle you wanted it, it’s as if he knew your needs and desires, which made his next exclamation eerie.  
“See I know how you liked to be touched, I bet your boyfriend can’t get you this hot can he?”

You groaned as he continues to push his fingers inside of you in tandem with his thumb massaging your clit, you were close, your sex throbbed as he worked it expertly, knowing your line of pleasure and pain, your climax built up slowly until you come hard, he doesn’t stop, your hips bucked against him as you felt sensitized to his touch, you feel another slow build to a second orgasm a little less intense but it makes you shiver with delight, he doesn't stop until he makes you cry out a third time.  
“That was better to watch than porn, those expressions and moans were sexy as hell, now I think we need to take off these wet clothes”

He pulled his fingers out of you still covered in your juices he pushes them into your mouth, you taste your arousal, this delights him further “You taste good don’t you?”

“Yes” you say as you lick his fingers seductively, he groans as you do this.

He released your wrists, tearing your shirt open, throwing his jacket off into his own car, he unzipped his jeans pulling them down a enough to give him room to manoeuvre, grabbing your hands and wrapping them around his semi hard cock, he guides you to stroke his shaft which is lubricated by the rain and the first few drops of pre cum. You’re both soaked through but thankfully it was summer so it wasn't cold, just wet, things heat up as he begins to kiss you with a lust filled urgency as you continue to stroke his shaft, massaging the head with your fingers. 

Once he was hard, he pulls your panties off quickly, pushing you back up the hood as the rain making it difficult but not impossible, he pulls his shirt over his head, the skin to skin contact was delicious, he pushes in slowly filling you up, he builds up a nice steady rhythm with powerful thrusts, pulling out almost completely before slamming back into you, his wet body pressed against yours feels amazing.   
He begins to kiss you passionately, he quickening his rhythm as he could feel his own orgasm begin to build, he groans into your mouth as he comes, his whole body stiffens as his orgasm takes him and he holds there tense, satisfied and in the moment, he relaxes slowly as his orgasm subsides, pressing his weight on top of you fully. 

Your legs are still wrapped around him, you release him, he pulls away from the kiss and pulls out slowly, fixing himself and dressing back in his wet clothes. You go to pull off the car but he halts you, unhooking your bra, pulling your shirt loose, laying you back down, he pulls your bra straps away from your shoulders, your nipples still hard from the excitement.  
He leans over taking his tongue over your nipple, sucking gently, then more harshly as he hears your cries of encouragement, you want him to continue, he pushes close to the pain and pleasure barrier, he blends the two together deliciously as he sucks forcefully. Delighted by your wanton display he repeats this upon your other breast. 

He stops, pulling you up to kiss you hungrily once more before he leaves without a word, you sit there in the rain for a few more moments before you dress. You’re dreading having to explain why your shirt is torn open.


	3. A night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are on a night out with your friends when you get another unexpected visit from Roman

Your out with your friends at a night club, the night is young and its your turn to go to the bar, you grimace when you see the queue, patience isn't your strong suit, you feel a set of strong arms slide around your waist "keep looking forward" Roman orders.

You oblige, you try to protest as his hand slides under your skirt "No one is looking just stay calm"

He is right but you feel so self conscious as you begin to get aroused surrounded by so many people, he begins to finger your clit, there is movement, the crowd thins, all the while Roman is working you to a tense and delicious climax, you reach the bar, your so lost in desire and your growing pleasure to notice the barman is in front of you asking you what you want Roman tells you to order, you trembling with the nearing and intensity of your orgasm, you don't want to speak for fear of crying out Roman is enjoying your self conscious panic, breathless you barely get your drink order out, "I want to hear you come, nice and loud for me"

You cry out as you come hard, it's intense because of the danger of being caught at any moment, your body jolts with his continued touch, as your orgasm subsides, your left alone with your drinks and your sex throbbing recalling only moments ago Romans touch, luckily the barman gives you a knowing look but doesn't care, you take your change and a sense of embarrassment back over to your friends.


	4. Learning pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are out with a friend playing pool when Roman shows up

You have decided the next time you meet Roman you will tell him this has to end as the guilt is killing you. You are out to play pool with a friend, your about to take a shot when you feel your hair pulled aside from your neck, lips press to your ear "I think you need a lesson" 

You recognize Romans deep dulcet tone, he bends you forward, sliding his fingers over your body, you can feel it through the flimsy material of your top, you feel the electricity coarse through your body, you respond to each touch with delighted shivers, his fingers graze over your breasts, then over your arms, he presses himself against you, making a show of correcting your hand positions while whispering "I am glad you have kept wearing these little skirts, I am going to be watching you, when this games over, the next one will be you and me"

You know that your friend will not approve of this and you know you shouldn't encourage him but as he walks away occasionally glancing your way you make a show of being seductive as you can.

"What was that about?, you know you have a boyfriend right"

"I know that" you snap, only cause she has a point, it makes you feel defensive.

"Whoa what's with the attitude?, he was all over you and you were into it"

"I know I am sorry, I don't know what I was thinking"

"Look I get it, the guys hot and very interested in you but you can't throw away such a good relationship for fun it's not worth it"

You feel judged but you feel you deserve it and need to hear the harsh truth, your boyfriend doesn't deserve to be hurt but the longer she goes on at you, wagging a disapproving finger the more annoyed you get, she is really laying in to you now and your getting a little sick of her self righteous hypocrisy, as you know all the things she has done wrong and now she is acting like mother Theresa, you cut the conversation short.

You walk her out and she continues to tell you off for your obvious flirtation with Roman, you say nothing till you reach the end of your patience then you tell her to make her own way to the bus stops as you have forgotten your mobile, she isn't convinced, shaking her head disapprovingly, this doesn't stop you in your tracks in fact it adds haste to your steps. You get back to the pool hall feeling a bit nervous, hoping to not seem desperate, you circle the hall twice and you don't see Roman, you feel disappointed, you begin to walk back toward the exit when a foot stretches out into your path "Going somewhere?"

Your about to glare at whoever it is but its Roman so you smile mischievously and say a non-committal maybe, he eyes you, pulling himself up, towering over you, he backs you into the pool table "I saw your cute little attempts to be seductive by the way, trying to tease me are you hmm, hoping I would get hard at thought of bending you over that table and fucking you hmm, it was such a cute little attempt to be a bad girl and I am willing to see how bad you can be" 

He lifts you onto the table, spreading your legs pulling himself between them. 

Gripping the back of your neck he pulls you into a rough hungry kiss, your lips crash together, soon you kissing in sync it gets hot and heavy fast, pulling into him, he peels your low cut top and bra strap down off your shoulder, your top is so flimsy it drops far down your arm revealing your black lacy bra, Roman kisses a trail over your shoulder blade to the nape of your neck,his soft lips feel so good on your sensitive skin.  
He pulls your bra aside revealing your breast to him and the whole pool hall, he seems to be waiting for you to stop him as he gropes at your breast harshly, you groan softly, you feel very self conscious but you focus upon the sensation of his hand upon your skin, when you don't stop him he seems intrigued and pulls in, taking his tongue to the hard nipple, flicking his tongue over again and again, gently sucking, you dig your nails in to his shoulders as the pleasure intensifies with each lap of his tongue.  
He pulls your bra strap back up, groping your breast back in “Hmm maybe you do have potential and I wouldn't worry anyone who got an eyeful enjoyed it, your tits are amazing”

He grabs your arm dragging you in to the toilet, he jams the door shut, pulling you up on to the sink top, spreading your legs, pulling your underwear off, edging you to end of the counter, he drops to his knees, he drags his tongue roughly over your wet entrance, you groan as you grip the counter top, he forces his tongue inside you exploring your sex amorously, while using his free hand to stoke and massage your clit, the two amazing sensations go so well together, thrilling you, making your body tremble with desire.  
Roman begins to dart his tongue in and out at gratifying speed making you cry out his name, this only encourages him to increase the pressure of his fingers on your clit getting rougher as you juices flow freely of his tongue, he laps them up greedily, you cry out his name again as you can feel your arousal grow and build towards the orgasm you have been craving since his fingers ran over you at the pool table, you cry his name loudly and multiple times as your orgasm is pleasingly prolonged and mind blowing, he pulls his tongue over your sex one last time, you tremble with excitement, you hate to admit it but you find every minute with him thrilling.

He pulls up leans over you; kissing you passionately as he pulls away he presses himself to you, crushing your legs to the counter “Next time you’re going to return the favor”

He unjams the door and leaves, you pull yourself off the counter only to realize that he has left with your panties, going commando in a little skirt is not your idea of fun, and you feel self-conscious yet so satisfied and guilty.


	5. Going down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have just been to an interview it didn't go well.

You have just been for an interview it didn't go well, your tight black fitted suit jacket that shows more cleavage than it should is straining over your bust, the top buttons are threatening to pop, and your skirt is too short, you beat yourself up internally for not giving yourself time to change, you thought this suit was perfect when you bought it, the lift door pings, you step in to the lift, you don’t even notice there is someone behind you, you try to remain calm but the mix of fear and adrenaline are making it difficult, you hate enclosed spaces, there is someone behind you, they pull closer brushing your hair aside “Woah what kind of job requires this outfit?” Roman teases.

He slides his arms around your waist, you close your eyes still trying to steady your breathing, he presses his lips softly to the nape of your neck trailing kissing down slowly as he reaches your shoulders the buttons finally give way, so much for your new suit. 

“Fuck is that a delicious view” he purrs as he watches your breasts heave.

He puts his hand out and pressed the emergency stop, rounding to the front of you he rams you against the wall, unbuttoning your jacket.  
“Ha you must have really wanted this job, no top and no panties, so would you do anything for your new boss?” he groans.

You don’t know how to answer that, he turns you to face the wall placing your hands upon it, he continues to kiss your neck delicately, his hands exploring your body, his fingers creep over your bra squeezing your breast, he groans into your ear, his other hand is playing around the skin before the top of your skirt, he slowly snakes his hand underneath all the while kissing your neck and groping your breast more harshly this time, his fingers slide between your legs “Mmm your dripping wet” 

He nips your neck upon discovering this, his fingers explore your sex, until his returns to your clit teasing you with soft and gentle circles, you moan softly “I can barely keep my hands still your so wet” he groans between kisses.

He teases you till your close then he stops, licking his fingers, he turns you back to him, wrapping his hand around your hair he pulls it back harshly and kisses you hungrily before forcing you down on to your knees. 

Pulling his jeans down and releasing an impressive hard on that must have been straining against the restrictive material, he doesn't need to say a word, you take him in your mouth holding your hand around the end of his shaft, slowly taking him in with your mouth pulling the skin back sucking the head delicately, he groans deeply as you begin working your hand and mouth in tandem tasting and teasing his hard cock, taking him in as far as you can.   
You tighten your grip on his shaft and suck harder as his groans continue, you trail your tongue over the head, concentrating on sucking the head, he mumbles “Oh god yes” this spurs you on, soon you continue your hasty rough rhythm as you pump him and sucking and licking his cock, the louder he groans the rougher you get until he is crying out about how amazing it feels, you can feel him getting harder and close to orgasm, as he comes into your mouth he yells “Fuuuuuucccckkkkkk!” loud and prolonged, his cock twitches as your lap up and remaining cum from his head swallowing his warmth.

As he pulls his pants up and fixes himself, your button up your jacket and smooth your hair, wipe your mouth just in case, your aroused and frustrated as he presses for the lift to go again, your about to protest when the doors open and an old couple get in the lift, you ride in the agonizing silence, you are desperate to fuck him right there but you feel you have hit your limit on embarrassment today as you hit the ground floor Roman decides differently as he turns to the old couple and says “Nothing better than a hot girl who swallows am I right” then walks away.

The old woman looks disgusted and her husband looks to you and smiles, you die of embarrassment but you’re not done, the security guard tells you there are cameras in those lifts, he looks you up and down and bites his lip, your eyes widen as it sinks in.


	6. the new job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roaman finally reappears to cause you more trouble among other things

You hadn’t seen Roman in a long while since the moment in the elevator, you got a new job, walking through the quiet building, its rather eerie, not used to it being so quiet, normally teeming with members of the public. You sigh, its been a long and boring day, and now its dragging, nothing to do.  
The next thing you recall, someone drags you into a cupboard, and slams you to the wall, your eyes take some time to adjust, the panic subsides as you recognize Roman. He removes his hand, ripping open your shirt, you protest but he ignores you. “Roman you scared the hell out of me, I could get fired if I get caught”

“I don’t give a fuck baby, the only kind of fuck that interests me is fucking you against this wall”

Again you go to protest but his mouth is over yours, taking you in a hungry kiss, you know you shouldn’t let him proceed, as you were finally getting your life back together, and your relationship was doing well, and now it’s all shot to hell, but you can’t resist his dark charm, and as he peals away your panties, your breath heavy with anticipation, he pulls away from the kiss, dropping to his knees he buries his head between your legs, forcing his tongue, inside you, you gasp, as his tongue pushes in and out of your sex, tasting your arousal with ease push inside of you. Pulling his tongue out he growls “Taste as good as I remember, always get nice and wet for me don’t you”

He takes his tongue to your clit, teasing you, you feel your sex throbbing, as his tongue laps over your clit, now circling it, increasing the pressure, you can’t hold back your pleasured groans any longer, you cry out his name as you orgasm, his tongue continuing to assault your clit, as you tremble, bucking your hips, as the sensitivity is so high you can’t hold still, he holds you in place, continuing until you feel a swift second climax take you, your body is wracked with pleasure, you slowly begin to relax.   
He pulls himself up, after pushing his tongue inside you once more, he takes your lips with a passionate kiss, as he pulls away he asks “Can you taste yourself on my lips, you taste good, don’t you?”

You nod, as the taste of your own arousal is strange in your mouth, yet not what you expected, sweeter than you imagined, but you would rather the taste of him, that salty taste, knowing you have turned him on, makes it all the more delicious, you begin to drop to your knees, He grabs you dragging you back up.

“Not today, I am fucking you”

Gripping your hips tightly, wrapping your legs around him, he unzips his jeans pulling down them down enough to free his cock, and give him movement, he presses his cock to your enterance, enjoying the desire written all over your face, he knows he is the only one who drives you this wild, and it thrills him.  
Slamming himself inside you, you gasp as he fills you, the pain soon fades, as he thrusts into again, the power of his thrusts slams you to the wall, he is smiling wickedly, enjoying the feel of you, and enjoying the satisfying slam against the wall “You love getting fucked don’t you” he purrs. 

“Yes” you groan.

“You want it harder?” he growls.

You’re unsure as to whether to say yes, but lost in the moment, you nod without thinking. He fucks you mercilessly, you didn’t imagine you liked it rough but the friction of speed and power, is building you towards a third climax, you lock upon his intense stare, you climax, griping his shoulder with one hand, and silencing yourself with the other. After you pull your hand away, he continues his dizzying rhythm, the sweat gleaming on his body, and forehead, as he continues, he hardens, he groans so loud, after which he cries “Fucckkkkk” as his body tremors in the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Intentionally shouting “Best fuck ever” followed by a deep growl.

As you fix yourself up, he walks out to see your boss, standing there arms crossed over his chest, his face a picture of fury, Roman slips away but before he leaves he turns to your boss “give her a raise, that’s the best customer service I have ever received”  
He leaves you satisfied, but now in a panic as to whether your boss will fire you on the spot.


End file.
